


Helpless.

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Crawford, of all things, could not be helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless.

Adam Crawford, above all things, could not be helpless. He had never been able to handle losing his independence, not being able to solve problems on his own. He supposed that it came from being raised in a situation where he was required to be very much on his own. He did not like to need people, to need help. He stood alone on a dark street corner and realized that he was very much helpless. He looked side to side and saw that there was a street lamp at the far corner of the street. He began to walk towards it.   
He’d woken up in bed with a guy that he rejected. Adam had rejected the man’s advances at the bar, yet he’d somehow ended up in bed with him. He was pretty sure that he’d been drugged but he knew that he had been raped. His helplessness grew. Someone had physically and mentally violated him in the worst of ways and there was no way that he could be strong, independently escaping this one. 

He tried to walk further past the street lamp but that was as far as he could get. He sunk down against it, sitting so that his legs didn’t give out on him. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this but he needed help. He was sore, scared and needed something safe. Despite the screams of independence, he called Kurt.

“Hello?”

At the sound of Kurt’s voice, Adam began to cry. He tried to fight back the tears, but they came. He could not fight them off, as hard as he tried. 

“Adam? What’s wrong?”

Adam took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Kurt was his friend, his sort-of boyfriend and someone he cared greatly about. He would not be humiliated by telling 

Kurt. Kurt was the only person who could keep him safe. “Can you come get me?” he croaked. “I’m sorry Kurt, I’m so sorry.”

“Where are you?”

Adam told Kurt and though Kurt told him it’d take a long while, Adam pleaded with him. He was the only one Adam could trust. As Kurt hung up he closed his eyes and let himself cry, sobbing helplessly. He was so scared and so alone. 

Kurt arrived forty minutes later. Adam looked up at him. Kurt was dressed impeccably as always, with a scarf wrapped around his neck. “Adam, it’s freezing!” he yelled. The moment that Adam looked into Kurt’s beautiful eyes the tears started again. He was so scared and so tired. He wanted this to stop.

Kurt sunk down and pulled Adam into his arms. It was amazing how he didn’t question or yell any further. He just pulled Adam into a tight hug and then helped him to his feet. 

Adam staggered but let Kurt’s strength pull him along the rest of the way. Kurt took Adam to the street corner and pulled out his cell phone to call for a taxi. “Adam, what happened?” he asked again.

Adam told him the whole terrible story. It all just came pouring out and he couldn’t stop it. He told him about going to the bar, losing his stupid friends and the idiot who hit on him. He told him about politely rejecting the man and how he’d wound up naked and woozy in his bed. Kurt’s eyes showed the absolute terror he was experiencing at Adam’s words. “He raped you,” Kurt whispered, the word sticking in Adam’s head and making him feel like he could throw up. He knew for a fact that Kurt was right.

Kurt took Adam to a hospital, despite the mild protests Adam gave. Adam knew, despite his protests, that this was the only way that justice could possibly be served. It all became a blur. Adam had never felt like this in his life. He had never felt so completely on autopilot. He answered every question that was asked to him, leaned into Kurt and let Kurt comfort him, but at the same time he was just doing it all automatically. It was like some dreadful role that he was playing and had rehearsed into oblivion. 

Everything kept moving in this total blur. Doctors moved, police officers moved, life moved. Kurt, however, did not move. Kurt was the only thing that was constant and secure. Adam leaned close to Kurt and let Kurt handle the things that his autopilot could not take care of. Kurt leaned close and whispered in his ear and told him that he loved him. Wait, Kurt loved him? Since when did that happen? Adam, however, was far too lost in the automatic to do anything about it. 

“Just breathe Adam,” Kurt soothed.

Adam nodded. Kurt cuddled him close. He had never felt so safe in someone’s arms. Adam’s fierce independence had made it very hard for him to get close to his exes. Kurt was different. 

“It’s okay to break.”

Adam did break. He broke down completely for a short while, doing nothing but sobbing violently in Kurt’s arms. Kurt did not move, however. He did not break and he did not run away. He just held Adam back and comforted him to the best of his abilities. Adam had never known anyone as strong as Kurt. 

Adam tried to calm himself after a time. He was trying to regain control of his own emotions and move back towards the safe and sane. He was trying his best to move away from the wild, rage-filled and emotional side of himself. He didn’t want to be lost in the blur anymore. The rapist bastard had taken away the part of Adam that made him who he was. Calming himself, however, proved to be quite a task. 

Kurt was a rock. Kurt was solid. Kurt didn’t move unless Adam told him to. Kurt comforted him, sang to him and barely moved from his space. He knew just what Adam needed and when. He knew that Adam, for once, had to be helpless.

He had to be helpless if he was to make it, this time. Adam’s independence, after all, had always been about survival.


End file.
